1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headphone apparatus with cord storage and more specifically, music headphones with grooves and channels for cord storage.
2. Summary of the Invention
In one embodiment, the present invention provides for a headphone apparatus comprising: a headband having a middle portion with opposing ends and two end portions, each of the end portions being pivotally attached to each of the opposing ends of the middle portion, each of the opposing ends of the middle portion having a groove; at least two speakers, each of the speakers is attached to each one of the end portions of the headband; and at least one cord is attached to the apparatus, and the grooves on the middle portion is exposed when the speakers are in a folded position, and the cord is designed to wrap around the headphones and at least a portion of the cord are situated within the grooves during a stowage position.
In yet another embodiment, the middle portion of the headband comprises at least one channel, a portion of the cord is situated within the channel when the cord is wrapped around the headphones during the stowage position. In still another embodiment, the middle portion of the headband comprises a top surface, and the channel is situated on the top surface of the headband. In still yet another embodiment, the channel leads and is connected to the grooves on the headband.
In a further embodiment, the cord comprises a plug. In another further embodiment, the headband comprises a device for clipping the plug of the cord to said headband. In still a further embodiment, the outside surface of the speaker comprises a channel, and at least a portion of the cord is designed to fit within the channel when the cord is wrapped around the apparatus.
In yet a further embodiment, a portion of the end portions of the headband comprises at least one channel, and at least a portion of the cord is designed to fit within the channel when the cord is wrapped around the apparatus. In still yet a further embodiment, at least one of the speakers comprises a device for clipping the plug of the cord to the headband.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides for a headphone apparatus comprising: a headband having a middle portion with opposing ends and two end portions, and each of said end portions is pivotally attached to each of the opposing ends of the middle portion, and each of the end portions having a groove; at least two speakers, each of the speakers is attached to each one of the end portions of the headband; and at least one cord attached to one of the apparatus, and the grooves on the end portions is exposed when the speakers are in a folded position, and the cord is designed to wrap around the headphones and at least a portion of the cord are situated within the grooves during a stowage position.
In yet another embodiment, the middle portion of the headband comprises at least one channel, and a portion of the cord is situated within the channel when the cord is wrapped around the headphones during the stowage position. In still another embodiment, the middle portion of the headband comprises a top surface, and the channel is situated on the top surface of the headband.
In still yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to a headphone apparatus comprising: a headband having a middle portion with opposing ends and two end portions, and each of the end portions is pivotally attached to each of the opposing ends of the middle portion, and the middle portion comprising a channel; at least two speakers, each of the speakers is attached to each one of the end portions of the headband; and at least one cord attached to one of the speakers, and the grooves on the end portions is exposed when the speakers are in a folded position, and the cord is designed to wrap around the headphones and at least a portion of the cord are situated within the channel on the headband during a stowage position.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.